Hulk (Marvel)
Hulk, also known as The Hulk or The Incredible Hulk is the main hero of the comic books, cartoons and movies of the same name - although a creature of rage and destruction, Hulk has a human side and this separates him from the more monstrous opponents such as Abomination or the Leader - Hulk is often confused and alone in the world and wants to be left alone yet is forever hounded by heroes and villains alike, this forces Hulk to fight and this only serves to make him angrier and stronger.. Under the monstrous exterior and rampaging Hulk has a gentle side, especially towards Betty - the one woman he truly loves and one of the few friends Hulk truly trusts. Hulk began life as Bruce Banner and suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of his cruel father, who murdered his mother in front of his eyes and bullied him into silence under threats that he would go to Hell if he did. Although Bruce managed to escape his father and grow to become a world expert on gamma-radiation his past never truly left and when he was caught up in a freak accident his inner-anxieties gave birth to the Hulk, a creature born of Bruce's rage at the world, yet despite its naturally aggressive nature Hulk often showed restrained (at least by his standards) - suggesting that Bruce had some limited control over the being - though as Hulk became more angered his actions became ever more hard to control. Bruce would come to see the Hulk as a monster and indeed most of the world viewed him that way to but in reality Hulk was misunderstood, wishing to be left alone and willing to defend the world from truly monstrous opponents despite his mistreatment. In at least on future, known as Future Imperfect, Hulk is shown to have ultimately lost his battle for humanity and devolved into the dictator known as Maestro - however present Hulk rejected this future and claims he can make things right.. whether Hulk can achieve this or not is unknown but the "Green Giant" has never been one to back away from a fight - especially if the cause is just. Powers and Abilities The Hulk's most prominent power is his super strength, which grows with his level of adrenalin (or in his own broken English, "Madder Hulk get, Stronger Hulk get!"), helping accompish feats such as lifting an entire mountain, or tearing through walls of battleship steel. He also has a moderate form of invulnerability, being able to chuckle at high caliber bullets hitting his light green flesh and once having swam across the Pacific Ocean for a whole week without rest. Should something damage his body, like Wolverine's claws, his body has a regenerative healing process that patches him up at lightning speed. His super strong leg muscles not only allow him to run at incredible speeds, but also travel long distances by jumping through the air. He also has uncanny reflexes that contridict his massive size. Finally, the Hulk has shown to be able to resist telepathic assaults, and can see astral forms. Gallery Hulk.jpg|Hulk smashing everything in sight. IncredibleHulk.jpg Hulk-Vs-Wolverine-Deadpool.png|Hulk as he appears in Hulk Vs., chasing Wolverine and Deadpool. Hulk VS Avengers.jpg|Hulk fighting Wonder Man, Namor, Hercules, and Iron Man. Hulk MUA.jpg|Hulk in Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Mark-Ruffalo-as-the-Hulk--008.jpg|Hulk in the film, The Avengers, played by Mark Ruffalo. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016.gif|Hulk beating Loki. Super Hero Squad Hulk.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Defenders Members Category:Avengers Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Important Category:Speedsters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Jumpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Marvel Nemesis Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Gentle Giants Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Scientist Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes with Invulnerability Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Immortals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Fragment Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Space Survivers Category:Heroes who can breathe underwater Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Fusion Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Green Heroes